


Staring At The Sun

by Chalybeouss



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Admiration, Daehwi is a Good Roomate, Friendship, Jinyoung Thinks Jimin Is Beautiful, M/M, Soft feelings, Staring, Sungwoon Gives Good Advice, Sungwoon is a Good Friend, Sweet Park Jimin, everyone is happy, happiness, sweet feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalybeouss/pseuds/Chalybeouss
Summary: What Jinyoung is really thinking when he stares at Jimin.(The boy who is caught looking at Jimin in every fancam)





	Staring At The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> •••Please Read•••
> 
> Hi babies! I decided to write this because I felt that the way Jinyoung stared at Jimin a few times was quite endearing. So I don’t mind if anyone reads this or not, I wrote it to quench my softness of this unlikely friendship. 
> 
> A few notes I would like to write just so people aren’t confused or think I’m inadequate: I am fully aware that the chronological order of each scene is probably a little inaccurate, along with some of its contents. I know that some of these things aren’t exactly as they happened in real life, but it felt very stressful to research more than I already had, and I was too worried to get things wrong. So, what I have written is what you have ~ 
> 
> The second note is that I don’t want anyone (Wannable OR ARMY) to leave negative comments on this, I will be tagging both fandoms, as this one shot is primarily written in Jinyoung’s point of view. I wrote this story because they are both sweet, both groups are friends, and I support both groups. I won’t tolerate fanwars in the comment section, and if you try to start one your comments will be deleted. 
> 
> I hope you like it! And if you have time please check out my Twitter @Chalybeouss for ongoing updates on various stories, or if you just want to chat. 
> 
> xx ~ love Saph

Bae Jinyoung realised that he often couldn’t hide the way he perceived certain people or things, and often found himself in an inaudible trance of fantasy. 

The world was such a marvellous and gorgeous place to Jinyoung, he found it easy to find beauty in everyday things. Not just butterflies and flowers that flickered through the fields like a dream, or the sky as it wept like a storm drain on a rainy day. But rather, he found pristine and vast beauty within the little ticks and details that others usually didn’t delve into, or even bother to try and see. 

It had been a storm ridden day, filled with crying clouds and swayed trees that creaked and groaned in the wind. He had thought nothing of it though, Jinyoung often found solace in the quiet whispers of winter, and nothing soothed him more than the pitter patter of rain against a tin roof, it reminded him of little mouse feet dancing and playing. He pictured a band of tiny white duprasi mice, and imagined how they would happily and freely chase each other around, perhaps to win the prize of a feeble slice of Swiss cheese that had been stolen from an old ladies kitchen. 

Often, if not always, he would be practicing for hours on end, and be sweating so hard in the dance studio that he feared the Niagara Falls would drip in buckets from his overworked body. But, for once, the seventeen year old, along with his newly created group of friends, actually had a day off to bask in. 

Sungwoon, one of Jinyoung's bunk buddies, had decided to use his day off to meet with his group members from Hotshot. Jinyoung found that rather endearing, and was happy that his friend had some time to spend with his long life friends. Meanwhile, Daehwi, his other roommate, was sound asleep in the single bed across the room. It was quiet, very quiet, the only echo that broke the silence was the soft ticking notion of the clock that hung above the bedroom door, and the quiet breathing of tired dreaminess that slipped through Daehwi’s lips every now and then.

Jinyoung sat quietly on the top bunk in the shared room, his torso wrapped in a baggy grey hoodie, and his legs covered in the handmade quilt that his mother had gifted to him before he had entered Produce 101. The seventeen year old briefly admired the patched and sewn blanket, before he drew his gaze back to the white light of the phone screen in front of him. 

He had been scrolling social media for a while, under an alias that he used to prevent fans and anti-fans from entering too deeply into his personal life. The last thing that Jinyoung needed was for his group to be jeopardised by some sort of scandal or rumour. It would be their downfall. He had seen what rumours and scandals, even false accusations, had done to idols whom he had admired since a young age. It made him feel a slight ache within the heart of his rib cage. 

Still, he scrolled through mindlessly, and eventually decided that Instagram wasn’t giving him any content that he hadn’t already seen. However, once Jinyoung opened up Twitter, he was met with things that made him immediately smile in that beam of sunlight that he usually wore during fansigns and concerts. 

There was so much to gleam and laugh at on his timeline. Fan Art, fansite photos and most importantly, a horrifically hilarious meme of Daniel, who had been edited onto the backdrop of a burning McDonald’s building. 

After scrolling for a while, Jinyoung decided to see what was on the trending list. He ignored the little notifications that were popping up on the bell-button, and eagerly clicked the search bar to see what current news he was possibly missing out on, even if it didn’t particularly interest him.

A few things sprung out at him, such as voting hashtags, political ones, and even a few about various Korean artists. But one in particular really got a reaction from him. The brunet furrowed his plucked brows, and swept his tousled sandy hair away from his vibrant eyes. Jinyoung’s thumb subconsciously pressed on the words before him. 

The first thing that popped up when he pressed on the hashtag, was a group photo from The American Music Awards, more specifically, a group photo of BTS. Jinyoung hummed curiously at the photo, and proceeded to zoom in on it. He eyed off each member individually, and admired the free spirits within each of their smiles. They were in the process of taking a selfie with two American celebrities, neither of which Jinyoung knew the names of, but he definitely recognised their faces. 

Jinyoung, along with his group members, had always admired Bangtan. There was no doubt that there was a connection between all of them, an unspoken quietness that never drifted into awkward silence. He often wondered what it would be like to know them on a close basis, what types of conversations they had in their happiest moments and saddest downfalls, what sort of things they spoke about one on one in the middle of the night, when there was no cameras around to drown out the laughter. Whatever they did talk about, Jinyoung imagined that it would be absolutely spectacular. 

While zooming in and out, he ogled at the way they were all dressed. There was something so mismatched about their clothes, but yet, they slotted together like perfect puzzle pieces. It was nice, relaxed somehow within the glamorous and expensive brands that they wore from head to toe. 

However, even if they all looked well presented, kind, and happy, Jinyoung just couldn’t tear his gaze away from the beautifully sculpted icon that was doused in waves of oceanic silver. Despite himself, the seventeen year old just couldn’t ignore the certain prowess and aura that surrounded the person he was currently zoomed in on. Park Jimin, Park Jimin from the world famous Korean boy group. Park Jimin, who somehow looked so serene and beautiful with just one breath. 

There was something so out of this world about the blond haired man that was taking up Jinyoung’s screen like a Picasso portrait. The glow within the soul before him was overflowing with grace and transparency that was absolutely unmatchable. It shone inside the luscious wispy locks of golden white hair, and caressed the jawline that was tight with angled glory, evened out by soft cheeks that had no blemish of imperfection in sight. The glow within Jimin shone so brightly in his almond shaped eyes, and encased his entire body in a light of angelic splendid expression. It took Jinyoung’s breath away. 

Even if Jimin was beautiful on the outside, there was an unfathomable beauty on the inside. There was something about him that ran so much deeper than what he revealed to others. The twenty two year old had an inner spark, something that set off fireworks inside Jinyoung’s chest like a lightning rod. It struck him brilliantly and amazingly. The feeling was one that he had felt only a handful of times. And yet, somebody he hadn’t even spoken to, managed to strike him down with just their mere presence alone. 

Jinyoung knew that he wasn’t the smartest person in the world, he was far from it. But, he had always deemed himself to have a good intuition when it came to the characters of other people. And, even if he had never spoken physical words with the person that he found so… mesmerising, Jinyoung could just tell that Jimin was a good person. He could feel it. It was in the way he spoke to people, even in other groups. It was in the way that he bowed so lowly to his seniors, that his head almost hit the floor. And, it was in the way he smiled at his members. 

It wasn’t the first time that he had stared for seconds, even minutes at a time. Whether it be in person or in photos, Jimin was just as bewitching digitally as he was physically, and Jinyoung was sure that his opinion of that would never change. 

He eyed off the silver jacket that wrapped around Jimin’s arms and shoulders, it perfectly complimented his pale complexion. He was so… stunning. Really, he was. Not even the dangling jewel that hung from the twenty two year olds ear, could compare to the sparkle that his eyes held. 

Finally able to tear his eyes away from the captivating group image, Jinyoung simply hearted the photo, and closed the twitter app entirely. The seventeen year old inhaled deeply, and tried to calm and subdue the thundering thudding of his heart beat. Fireworks, it was always fireworks. They crackled and fizzled within his chest, the little singed cardboard debris whirled around his heart and fell down into his stomach like snow. Jinyoung lifted a hand to his chest, and held it there for a while, just until the fireworks were gone. 

 

ØØØ

 

Jinyoung felt content with the idle chatter and harmonious way that every group in the arena was interacting. It was The Melon Music Awards, and despite the hope that Wanna One would win a nice big trophy, Jinyoung knew that himself, and the rest of his members, were just happy to be there. 

It was a nice atmosphere. Idols from various groups were interacting, and engaging in mindless conversation about funny things and simple subjects. It was so normal, Jinyoung almost forgot where he was, maybe he would have, if it hadn’t been for the odd fan every now and then that screamed in glee for various people seated within his radius. 

Woojin, who sat to his right, was talking enthusiastically with Jaehwan and Daniel. Jinyoung wasn’t sure what they were banging on about, but whatever it was, it made the three of them laugh every few minutes, which in turn made the seventeen year old smile to himself. 

Jinyoung ignored the sweat that was beginning to bead upon his forehead in little droplets, the droplets clung to his hairline, and made him feel cold whenever the little floor fan in front of him would hit his face. Despite the fans, it was extremely humid. And it didn’t help that there was over five thousand people in the one large room. 

Suddenly, Jinyoung felt a pull inside his stomach. It was an odd feeling, a deep one. Something that made his chest tighten slightly and his eyes glaze over. Only a few seconds later, a ruckus began to cause a big disturbance of screams within the crowd of fans that were seated around the arena. Out of curiosity, he craned his neck around in the direction of noise. 

It was like a surge of light had suddenly entered the seating area, a wave of happiness that hadn’t been as strong before. Everyone who was seated looked more elevated somehow, some even stood to bow, just like they had for everyone. Except, it wasn’t everyone. It was elegance, grace, it was the fireworks. 

The seven members of Bangtan took to the seating area as if it were a mausoleum, every stride and step seemed to assert so much power. The seventeen year old watched as Seokjin, Namjoon and Jungkook took their seats near the end of the bench, followed by Taehyung and Hoseok. Not a second later, Yoongi and Jimin began to scour the isle, in search of some seats. 

Jinyoung’s heart began to beat unevenly, in a pace that was nowhere near as mellow as it had been a few seconds earlier. 

There he was, in all of that quiet yet bold serenity that absorbed the entire stadium of anything else important. The seventeen year old suddenly had tunnel vision, and he could physically feel his eyes begin to widen in awe. 

Jimin was there, right there. His legs were fastened tightly in faded skinny jeans, that had rips at the knees which resembled torn paper. And he wore a loose button up shirt, which appeared as if it had grey and black clouds all over it. The twenty two year old dazzled like a 50’s starlet under the lighting that hung above, his rings shone in the silver hue and his earrings twinkled like falling stars in the twilight. 

Jinyoung watched on in admiration as Jimin and Yoongi began to situate themselves, the blond BTS member wasted no time in taking a seat right next to Sungwoon. While Yoongi, who sat down on the other side of Jimin, looked on towards the stage as if the atmosphere hadn’t phased him at all. It was quite impressive. 

Sungwoon and Jimin quickly began whispering to each other with shrouded laughter and happy voices of secrecy. Secrets that no one around them even attempted to listen in on. The twenty two year olds earrings dangled with every jolt whenever the other made him laugh, and Sungwoon’s smile was so big that Jinyoung probably could have popped his cheeks with a toothpick. 

Despite himself, and the fact that they were still a few metres apart, Jinyoung felt as if it was close enough. He didn’t need to be in the minimal proximity to be able to admire the beauty that surrounded Jimin like fireflies did the night sky. 

Still, there was something so exhilarating about the way Jimin moved. It was so casual and carefree, as if he held no heavy weight or importance over the fact that his group may not win. It were as if… as if he just enjoyed where he was. 

Jinyoung moved his vastly sweaty hair to the side, and glanced down towards where IU was sitting, before his gaze promptly returned to the blond haired dream to his right. 

Without meaning to, he began to eye off Jimin’s fingers. Jinyoung stared at the silver rings, they hugged the thin digits in a tight embrace, and complimented the varnished and clean nails that were a home on the end of Jimin’s fingertips. They were small hands, very small. Jinyoung remembered back to a time some years ago, when a video had been circulating of Namjoon playing with Jimin’s hands. It had been very cute, the size difference in their hands. Subconsciously, Jinyoung smiled. 

It wasn’t long after that, when BTS finally won a Daesang. Once it was announced, everyone in Jinyoung’s row stood up and applaud the group of seven, including himself. No one needed to know that his applause were more for one person, rather than multiple. 

Jimin and Sungwoon embraced each other in the tightest hug imagainable, in fact, it was so endearing and loving that the seventeen year old was sure he would see it everywhere on social media. He only wished that the idols friendships made a difference when fans disagreed, under an alias account, he had seen all too well the ugliness of fanwars. And Jinyoung had to admit, it was unpleasant.

Later on in the night, when the final stage was looming over and confetti fell from the ceiling like raindrops, Jinyoung watched on as each member of the famed boygroup walked passed him and his band mates. His eyes watched them tentatively, in admiration and contentedness for their successful night of awards. 

But, when Jimin passed him, he just couldn’t contain himself. Jinyoung bowed respectively at his senior, who’s strides said that he had not a care in the world. Park Jimin, he had no idea how stunning he was. He had no idea how elegant his slow steps were, or how flamboyant and contagious his cheeky eye smile was. Park Jimin was unknown to the fact that he was perfect. 

Jinyoung smiled, his eyes bright in harmony. And even if the blond man, the one who walked with sunbeams in his cheeks, and butterflies in teeth, didn’t turn to match the gaze… He still couldn’t look away. 

 

ØØØ

 

Viral, it had gone viral. Jinyoung’s face was plastered upon almost every Wannable and ARMY fan account on Twitter. He couldn’t believe it. And yet, there it was. A Video, edited with dramatic music and zoomed in so far that he almost wanted to delete his existence due to impending embarrassment. 

Circulating online was a clip, and it had become extremely large in the Kpop community seemingly overnight. The video clip showed the final moments of the end stage, when the members of BTS had walked past everyone, and had bowed respectively and smiled too. Except, instead of the camera being focused on BTS, it was entirely focused on himself. That’s right, a solid video clip that showed his bewildered expression and clear amazement at the fact that Jimin was in such close proximity. 

Jinyoung couldn’t deny the video, and he wouldn’t have wanted to. Nothing would come of it, it was just a simple video that showed him admiring his senior. Still, it was so obvious. It was obvious that he had some type of awestruck expression that he hadn’t had for Taehyung, who had appeared in the short snippet only seconds before Jimin had. 

The comments however, weren’t negative like he had expected. He was funnily enough, quite surprised. It made his heart race and his stomach feel as hot as a pizza oven. People who had been spreading the video spoke about how lovely and sweet it was, and even went as far as to suggest that he should introduce himself to Jimin. Jinyoung wouldn’t complain if that were to happen, but, he had no idea how he would react if it did. 

He remembered how he had felt during the time that the clip was being recorded, and he wouldn’t have traded that, even if people had seen his obvious entrancement. 

Jinyoung closed the twitter app when Sungwoon barged into the room like a grumpy puppy, clearly worked up over something to do with their recent choreography, going by the amount that he was sweating and muttering to himself. It was quite transparent that Sungwoon was attempting to be as quiet as possible, completely aware that Jinyoung was sitting above him. 

The older man promptly stripped himself of his shirt, and Jinyoung noted the way that the bunk bed shook when Sungwoon dove onto it, and proceeded to let out a large exhale of air, before going silent. 

Usually, the twenty three year old liked to be left alone when he was bothered. Sungwoon could only hold so much in until he needed to let off some steam, Jinyoung understood that, their lifestyle was stressful. Most of the time when Sungwoon was stressed, Daehwi was the roommate who was able to calm him down by chattering about things that they both liked, or by coaxing him with snacks like a child. 

But, Daehwi wasn’t there, he was in the studio, going over parts of his recording for a new song. So, it was just Jinyoung and Sungwoon. The silence wasn’t awkward per se, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable. 

“How was your day?” Came a mumbled and barely translatable voice from below, Jinyoung smiled at the bleak way Sungwoon was attempting to make the atmosphere less tense for him. He was very much appreciative of how caring his older friend was.   
“My day was good… there’s a video of me all over social media though…” he trailed off, Sungwoon chuckled in response. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“You mean, the video of you staring at Jimin?” He stated, straightforwardly. The seventeen year old laughed in response and sighed, there was no point denying it, everyone had probably gazed upon his embarrassment.   
“That’s the one, I didn’t know that there was a camera on me, I swear.” Sungwoon shook the bed when he suddenly popped his head up from below, Jinyoung was tempted to hit him with a pillow for suddenly coming out of nowhere. 

“Jinyoung, you’re an idol. There’s always going to be cameras on you…” the older man trailed off, and then raised his eyes up to stare right into the seventeen year olds. Sungwoons eyes reminded Jinyoung of the night sky, flecks of beauty were swimming within the iris’ like the northern lights. “But, it’s okay to look at people. No one's going to hate you for that, and if they do they’re too over the top.” He let out honestly, voice slightly low in a hushed tone. 

“Do you… do you think that he knows? I mean, that I stare at him sometimes?” Jinyoung asked, suddenly slightly afraid of what Sungwoons response may be, even if he was the type to cushion a blow. The elder widened his eyes at the question, and shook his head in a state of amazement. 

Suddenly, Sungwoon began to climb up the ladder that adjoined the two beds. Jinyoung closed his mouth at that, and wondered briefly if he had perhaps overstepped some sort of boundary. After all, Jimin had been friends with Sungwoon for years… many years. 

The twenty three year old promptly crawled across the surface of Jinyoung’s blanket, until they were sitting side by side, backs pressed up against the wall. Sungwoon then turned his head to face a painting across the room that hung on the wall above Daehwi’s bed, Jinyoung decided to do the same. 

“You know, despite what the public may think, Jimin is a very simple person. It doesn’t take very much to make him happy. He enjoys going out for coffee, or to dinner, simple things like that…” Sungwoon trailed off, and then sighed before continuing. “He probably hasn’t noticed you staring yet, but, I think that’s because you don’t look at him for who he is, you look at him for what he is.” Jinyoung was confused by that statement, he was so sure that he had tried to see everyone in a light that didn’t dwell upon what the press said. 

“What do you mean?” He decided that it couldn’t hurt to ask, Sungwoon was often able to elaborate things in a way that wasn’t hurtful or condescending. Jinyoung very much appreciated that about him. “Well,” Sungwoon turned to look at Jinyoung, his brunet hair still wet from practice. “You see him as a celebrity, when you look at him, it’s out of pure amazement that he’s even in the same room as you are.” Jinyoung nodded at that, it was true. Sensing the younger teenagers slight disappointment, Sungwoon wrapped an arm around him. 

“I promise you, Jimin will notice you for sure.” The seventeen year old suddenly whipped his head around to stare back at Sungwoon, who smiled at him. “Really?” He asked, unable to keep the look of glee from spreading across his cheeks and eyes. “Really!” Sungwoon nodded out with a hushed tone, Jinyoung couldn’t contain himself. “But, for that to happen. You need to start seeing him as something other than a celebrity. When you start to see people as someone famous, you automatically build a wall up.” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “Something else? Like what?” He questioned. Sungwoon laughed, and suddenly ruffled Jinyoung’s hair unexpectedly.

“Like a friend.” 

 

ØØØ

 

The night of the MGA awards proved to be a relaxing and mellow time for Jinyoung. It was the first time he had ever felt so free and laid back at an award show. There was something calming and normal in the atmosphere, as if every artist there had a mutual respect for each other, and that they were all hanging out as friends. 

Every performance was absolutely phenomenal, despite some controversy. It was such an amazing feeling to see artists in person, even if he had seen them many times before. Jinyoung would never grow weary of seeing his fellow idols perform. 

There had been a few performances already, all of which were completely and utterly eye catching and charismatic. 

Of course though, just like every other time Wanna One participated in an award show, Jinyoung’s eyes wandered, strayed from the initial goal of taking home an award. He couldn’t help it, it was automatic, subconscious. Like a tick inside his head that wouldn’t stop making a loud noise, the fireworks always prevented him from thinking of anything else other than the person who was sitting below him. 

Jimin was wearing a red blazer, it appeared soft like velvet felt, and resembled the colour of Poppy’s that rested in a long since abandoned battlefield. His blond, almost white hair, was swept out of his eyes and forehead. Like a glow of white that just wouldn’t go away. 

Jinyoung had thought about what Sungwoon had told him for a long time, almost everyday up until the present moment. And it had definitely created a shift within him, instead of staring at Jimin like he were some celebrity, Jinyoung had begun to look at him as… an acquaintance. Not a friend, he wouldn’t have been able to stretch that far even if he had wanted to. 

“And now, we will announce the award for best digital album!” The host on the stage said happily, as he opened up the card that he held in his hand. The air was anxious, and tight, despite the relaxed atmosphere from earlier. Every fan in the audience was holding onto the air inside their lungs, just waiting for something, anything. Good news for bad news. 

“And the winner is… love yourself answer!” The host announced and immediately began to clap. Everyone in the audience began to scream and cheer in happiness. 

All of the groups in the seated area stood up to congratulate BTS, including Jinyoung himself. His heart was racing and thudding inside his chest when the members all stood up. 

Sungwoon and Jimin immediately turned to each other and embraced in a hug. A hug so tight and happy that it made Jinyoung stare in Awh. 

“You did so well!” Jinyoung heard his group mate say to Jimin as they hugged. But, then, Sungwoon began to turn slightly, his body began to twist, and before the eighteen year old knew it, Jimin was suddenly facing in his direction. 

It was like the entire world stopped, like there was suddenly no sound to be heard in the articulated arena. Jinyoung’s eyes widened. 

The lights felt brighter, the screams fainter, and the fireworks burst so brightly inside his chest that he couldn’t stop his eyes from widening to the size of dinner plates. 

The blond man wasn’t looking through him to someone else, he wasn’t staring at the other members, or looking at Sungwoon. After so long, after months and months of being close but never being acknowledged… 

Jimin finally met his gaze.

Instead of turning away immediately, the member of BTS, the golden man whose eyes were like the sun… stared right into Jinyoung’s orbs with the starlight to melt the universe with their glory. 

And just when Jinyoung was sure that Jimin was going to turn away, the older man smiled at him.


End file.
